Touch screen devices allow users to provide touch inputs to select and modify user interface items displayed on the touch screen. For example, a user can touch an icon to launch an application on a touch screen device, or can touch user-selectable controls displayed on a touch screen device to invoke certain device functionality.
However, users, especially visually impaired users, may have difficulty locating items of interest that are displayed on a touch screen device. For example, when the display itself is relatively large, and the content displayed on the device is relatively small, it may be difficult for visually impaired users to locate the area of the display that they are interested in. As another example, when different information is clustered together on a screen, such as when an e-mail application is adjacent to a calendar application, a user may have difficulty locating the needed information on the screen.